Shattered Hearts
by FanWoman18
Summary: After Paul tries to push him one last time Sonny comes to a realization. He knows that he is still in love with Will but the pain and multitude of feelings he has make it difficult to forgive. Will their love survive? Can they work through their problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After Paul tries to push him one last time Sonny comes to a realization. He knows that he is still in love with Will but the pain and multitude of feelings he has make it difficult to forgive. Will their love survive? Can they work through their problems?

Okay so first I'm going to start off by saying that while Will and Sonny are both to blame for some of their problems (the money situation, communication, etc.) nothing excuses Will cheating. I have read many fanfics where they make it okay that Will cheated all because Sonny spent their money and didn't say anything and didn't tell him about Paul…its bullshit. Secondly I do not ship Will and Paul. I'm a little iffy about Paul and Sonny but I am a die hard WilSon fan. I also don't like how many soap operas have cheating and then don't even try to make a relationship work through their problems. I would like to see the writers make it where Will and Sonny try to work out their problems before moving on to other people but that probably won't happen. I have a couple of other WilSon fanfics coming up so be aware my dears.

* * *

**One**

Sonny closed his eyes trying to stop thinking and seeing things. He felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces and nothing would fix it. He was so hurt by Will's cheating and not just emotionally hurt but physically as well. He had tried to listen to Will explain himself but he kept making excuses. So what if he had taken money without permission, it still doesn't excuse cheating. So what if they had been having problems before it again doesn't excuse the cheating. When Will had brought up Paul and his past with the former baseball star Sonny could see that while yes he should have said something about Paul in general it didn't excuse Will's cheating. Paul had tried to get with him and he had turned the man down because he was in love with his husband and daughter so why couldn't Will show the same courtesy. He heard the door open and close but he didn't think anything of it thinking that it was going to be a family member or a doctor but boy was he wrong.

"Sonny," Paul's voice spoke softly getting his attention.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked opening his eyes to find Paul sitting in a chair by his bedside.

"I just wanted to check on you," he tried to say but Sonny wasn't buying it. The man had admitted to wanting him back despite all the pain he had caused him in the past.

"Stop it with the bullshit because I'm done with it. Tell me why you are really here and what you want," Sonny ordered wanting him to get it over with and just leave.

"I know that I made a mistake all those years ago when I didn't accept your proposal but I was still in the closet. I'm out now Sonny and I know that I hurt you by sleeping with your husband but I didn't know he was your husband and you had already turned me down. I helped save your life Sonny and I want you back," he pleaded his case.

Sonny took his time to really look at the man he use to love all those years ago and sighed. He hated to admit but there wasn't the spark between them like there was between him and Will. He hated to admit it mostly because it meant admitting that he still loved Will and the truth was he was tired of everything right now but he had to settle this because even if it didn't work out between him and Will he was not going back to Paul. The fact that he had seriously tried to use the donation of blood that saved his life made him angry and it was just lucky for him that his mother had told him the truth not wanting him to be surprised.

"Leave Paul and stop bothering me," Sonny said simply hoping it would be enough but it wasn't.

"You told me last time that you couldn't because you were married and you loved him but he broke his vows, he cheated," Paul pushed again.

"What do you need to hear to leave Paul?" Sonny yelled at him getting angry once again, "I know what my husband did but it doesn't change the fact that I am not in love with you and even if things between Will and I don't work out I am not getting back together with you. Is that enough Paul? Are you done pushing?"

"Sonny," he tried to say making Sonny huff in frustration and he could feel his heart rate starting to go haywire like it did when he found out about the cheating and he tried to calm down.

"My son said to leave so I suggest you do," his mother's voice broke out coldly making Sonny calm down slightly.

"I know you don't believe me but I do love you Sonny. I won't bother you again," Paul said.

Sonny didn't bother trying to look at his ex because that meant getting angry again. He hated the fact that his past had shown up in town and helped ruin everything. As much as Sonny wanted to blame the destruction of his marriage on Paul he couldn't because while him sleeping with Will may have been a breaking point he was technically not to blame. He had admitted to Will to helping cause the problems between them but it still hurt knowing that Will had cheated like they didn't matter. He sighed when he felt his mother run a hand soothingly across his forehead into his hair like she use to do when he was a child. He felt his eyes close and sleep welcome him but he could only hope that his nightmare didn't visit him again.

~Shattered Hearts~

Will sat with his head in his hands on the couch wondering where it had all gone wrong. He hated what he had done, the excuses he had used but he was hurt that Sonny had never told him about a man he had proposed to in the past before meeting him. He felt tears threaten to fall and tried his best to hold them back because crying wasn't going to fix anything. He was drawn out of his misery when he heard a pounding at the door and he hurried to open it because he didn't want Ari getting woken up.

"Will," Adrienne greeted him and there was a look in her eyes that made him wary.

"Adrienne," he said back moving aside to let her inside.

"We have a lot to talk about," she said entering and turning to face him.

Will sighed as he closed the door and turned to face his mother in law. He knew that she had to of known about his night with Paul but he didn't know what to expect. He knew that if he didn't have her on his side or at least out of his way that getting Sonny back was going to be difficult but he had to try because he wasn't going to let a few problems and a one night stand, a mistake ruin the love he had for Sonny and the life they had built together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Adrienne and Will talk; Sonny and Will talk and come to some type of decision about their future.

* * *

**Two**

Adrienne wanted to scream and yell at her son in law but she saw the shattered look in his eyes and maybe just maybe she had been right in the fact that he had cheated and hurt her son but he also loved Sonny and it wasn't done out of malice. Sonny had confided to her about everything that had happened leaving no detail out and he had told her what he was feeling. She had done her best in giving him advice and was proud that her son was able to admit that some of the problems between him and Will were his fault but she still needed to have a talk her son's husband she just didn't know where it would go.

"Give me a reason not to beat you right now," she warned wanting to make him feel some of the pain he was causing her son.

"I can't I deserve it," he said his eyes watery and she sighed wishing that he at least would make up some lame excuse so she could beat him.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking sleeping with someone else. I get that the problems between you and my son are long and caused by both of you but nothing excuses cheating Will. God I just don't understand," Adrienne complained trying not to remember that her son's situation was very similar to her own.

"There isn't an excuse. We were fighting and having problems it felt like nothing was good anymore. I know it isn't an excuse," he said.

"Shut up Will!" she let out then sighed when he looked down at the ground.

"We are going to sit down and talk. You are going to listen very clearly without interrupting. Afterwards I am going to watch my precious granddaughter while you go and talk to Sonny. Both of you need to talk and figure out where you stand because there is a little girl involved. Do I make myself clear?" Adrienne asked arms crossed hoping with everything that this might help Sonny in some way because she knew that her son loved Will despite everything and maybe it was because of her own problems with Justin but she felt that her son needed to give this a chance even if it didn't work out in his favor.

~Shattered Hearts~

Sonny sighed hating that there was nothing to do while he was laid up in the hospital. His back still hurt every time he moved too much and he hated feeling this helpless but there was nothing he could do about it. He heard the door open again for a third time that day but he didn't even have to look to know who it was. It was funny that despite all the pain and the hurt he could still tell when his husband had walked into a room and he didn't even have to look.

"If you're here to tell me how I should have said something about Paul you can hold your breath and walk out," Sonny said not wanting to hear it again.

"We have to figure this out Sonny," Will's voice said softly.

Sonny took a deep breath and looked at his husband. He hated that he could still look at him and still feel breathless, wanting to fall in his arms but too much had happened and his young husband was right they did have to figure something out even if he didn't feel like dealing right now because he was tired.

"What do I have to do Sonny?" Will asked him once again the same sadness in his voice, the same regret but unlike last time he didn't want to lash out.

"You made me feel like our marriage didn't matter, like everything we shared was nothing to you," Sonny said looking at the ceiling as he tried to control his emotions.

"I told you yesterday that it wasn't true. I know that you probably won't believe me but I love you Sonny and I want to be married to you. We were having problems; I'm not saying that it's an excuse I won't make those anymore. I'm sorry I messed up especially yesterday when I kept asking about Paul," Will was explaining when he was interrupted.

"Paul isn't a problem Will," Sonny explained feeling like he had to like it was important that it was said and he still felt anger towards Will still for the betrayal but maybe talking with his mother helped because it wasn't the all encompassing anger that he had before.

"Your mother told me," Will told him and finally it made sense to Sonny.

"She went to visit you," Sonny guessed seeing the red mark on his face and the way he looked down at the floor ashamed and apart of him was glad that his mother had slapped him while the other part wanted to take him in his arms. Sonny hated feeling like this and didn't know what to do with it.

"Yeah told me about the conversation you had with Paul, how stupid I was and she slapped me then told me to fix it because she wasn't about to watch us throw this away," Will explained to him still keeping his distance but looking at him with hope.

Sonny closed his eyes trying to think of something to say but he couldn't. He was still so angry but the anger was being driven away with the knowledge that Will was the man he loved more than anything. It was confusing in all honesty and they did need to work this out but he didn't know how to start.

"I am going home to my daughter and you are sleeping on the couch," Sonny finally said, "We are going to counseling and I swear to god Will if I find out that there was somebody else or that you were with Paul again I'm leaving and we will be sharing custody because Ari is my daughter too."

Will was confused on why his husband kept bringing up Arianna like that and didn't understand it. He wanted to be angry but remembered that Sonny wasn't using Arianna as a prize or anything but merely stating that she was his daughter. He already knew that to be true and after everything had come out had been willing to share custody if things didn't work out between them so he wondered what happened to make Sonny cling so desperately to Ari. He would have to figure it out later because right now the most important thing was fixing the marriage that he helped destroy.

"Can I just ask one more thing?" Will asked being brave.

"Fine," Sonny said with a sigh knowing he couldn't be the only one that needed to let things out and it was irrational the anger he felt.

"Why did you never tell me about proposing to Paul? I mean was I just a placeholder?" Will asked.

Sonny narrowed his eyes ready to yell at him, to scream but then he saw the look in the blonde's eyes and nearly groaned. He knew that maybe he should have told Will about Paul and while it didn't excuse anything it must have sucked to hear about him asking someone else to marry him. As angry as he was, as hurt, he knew that maybe this would help them start moving forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Will waited with baited breath for Sonny to answer him. There was a part of him that felt he had no right to ask that question because he had destroyed their marriage by cheating. The other part of him though needed to know the truth if they were ever going to move forward. He remembered his Grandma Marlena's words and how she told him that just because Sonny was wrong in not telling him about Paul or the proposal and the money he was the one that betrayed his vows and his husband.

"When I asked Paul to marry me it was because I was in love with him but there was no ring and I knew even then that he was still going to be in the closet. I came back and I was heart broken but then I woke up one day's months later and I realized I wasn't anymore. I fell for you Will so no you are not a placeholder but none of that changes what you did," he answered.

"I know it doesn't Sonny I just needed to know because you never told me about him. I could get if you didn't mention Paul by name but you could have at least told me that you proposed to somebody before," Will argued feeling like a bigger jackass then he already was.

"What would that have done Will?" his husband yelled and he hated making him upset. "I wasn't and I'm still not in love with him. I love you despite the fact that right now all I feel is the pain of feeling like I wasn't enough."

Silence filled the room and Will had nothing to say to that. He could see the truth in Sonny's eyes and he ran a hand over his face wondering why he had to be so insecure with his love, with their love that he had cheated. Nothing was going to change that fact and he was at least grateful in knowing that his husband who was still very hurt by everything was even giving him a chance.

"It wasn't about you Sonny. I know it sounds cliché but it's true," Will said needing to reassure his husband and him carefully moved closer to him, "It was about me. I know it was wrong and I'm not making an excuse but we were fighting and I was afraid. I'm so sorry Sonny."

"What happens the next time we fight Will?" Sonny asked him looking him in the eyes still loving the blueness of them and the way he wanted to get lost in them. "What happens when we fight and you leave for air?"

"We go to counseling and we work this out Sonny. I won't cheat again and if takes the rest of my life to prove that I will," Will pleaded, "I know it's not enough but please."

"It's not enough but it's a start," Sonny told his husband seeing the truth in his eyes.

Sonny wasn't expecting it and he let out gasp when he felt his husband's hand run through his hair in a soothing manner. It was the first time Will had touched him since he had found out the truth and he could have fought it like he had before but he didn't want to. He wanted to be loved and feel like he was enough so instead he closed his eyes feeling exhausted from everything and leaned into the touch knowing that nothing was fixed between them but this was a start.

~Shattered Hearts~

Will smiled slightly as he watched his husband with Arianna. It had been a couple of days since that night at the hospital and finally his husband was home but they still had so much to work through. He knew that their destruction had been on him for cheating but he had to try to make this work because he still loved Sonny and he didn't want to be like the rest of his family that just gave up. His great grandparents had been able to work through Caroline cheating with Victor resulting in Bo so maybe he would take a page out of their book and work through his problems with Sonny the same way. Arianna was Sonny's daughter as well despite everything and he needed to make sure that was understood in case things did not work out but he could do that later.

"She missed you," Will said coming into view and sitting next to them on the couch a smile on his face.

"I missed her," Sonny told him but that wasn't the whole truth because while he missed his little girl he also missed his husband but he didn't know how to voice that with all the pain he was feeling right now.

"She needs to go down soon," the blonde stated not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Let me take care of her," Sonny ordered standing up and leaving before he could say anything else.

Sonny carefully followed the nighttime ritual, taking his time for two reasons. The first reason being that he missed his little girl with every fiber of his being. The second reason being that all he wanted was to be wrapped around his husband, the love of his life and yet he was still so hurt by everything that happened that he didn't know what to do. He felt like a broken record by thinking about the cheating and being angry about it and he wanted to move forward it was just hard to get past it.

"What am I going to do Ari?" Sonny asked the little girl and he knew she wouldn't answer but it still felt good to talk. "I love him but it still hurts so much. I'll try my best baby girl but I can't make promises."

Sonny settled her down and saw her eyes close in a peaceful sleep. He kissed her forehead hoping that he could have the same peace but he knew that would take time. He turned and stopped short when his brown eyes met familiar blue ones and the look in those blue depths told him that everything had been overheard. He sighed wrapping his arms around himself as if trying to protect himself but knew they still had a lot to talk about and he could only hope that maybe things could be worked out otherwise Sonny didn't know what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Will hated himself for destroying the one good thing besides Arianna that he had in his life. The fighting shouldn't have led him to cheating but it did and while he could blame it on the fact that Sonny was his only boyfriend that wasn't the case. The truth was that he had become so engrossed in trying to prove himself, to prove that he could be successful that he had let his marriage fall apart. It wasn't Sonny's fault not really because his husband had never once made him feel like he wasn't good enough it was really his parents fault, though that excuse was probably getting old with everybody.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," Will said coming to help his husband when he noticed that he was barely holding himself up.

"I know," he told him softly and the blonde tried to hold a wince at the sadness in his tone.

"If you're just doing this because of Ari then it isn't right," Will finally said when he got in their room and helped his husband sit down.

"Are you serious?" Sonny asked in frustration getting fed up.

"What?" Will asked confused he was just being truthful.

"I'm here because despite everything I love you and while yes I do love Ari I am not just staying in this marriage for her so stop assuming I am," Sonny told him with a sigh leaning into the hand that the blonde wrapped around him.

Sonny looked up into blue eyes and saw everything in them. He could see the regret, the sadness, the guilt and he could also see how self-conscious he was which made him want to throttle his husband. He understood that Will had problems from when he was growing up but sometimes it just got to be too much. He needed reassurance too and it seemed like Will didn't know or didn't want to give it to him. Sonny knew that was harsh to think but it was the way he felt.

"I'm sorry," Will said pulling away after he had helped Sonny lay down.

"We have a lot to work through Will but I don't hate you and I'm here because I want to be here," Sonny reassured trying to stop his eyes from closing but he couldn't look at his husband anymore because he still felt betrayed by the cheating.

"Goodnight," Will whispers from the doorway trying to catch his eye.

"Night," he whispered back refusing to meet his eyes and heard the door close to the bedroom.

Sonny felt bad for being so distant but he couldn't help how he felt and right now he still felt hurt and betrayed. He closes his eyes praying for sleep to come but it takes a while. He is use to the arms of his husband wrapped around him but now he is alone with a broken marriage and a broken body. He grabs the pillow that usually belongs to Will and sighs when he buries his face in it and it smells like his husband. Could the love they still felt for each other be enough to save their marriage or would their problems, the betrayal be too great.

~Shattered Hearts~

The two of them were sitting down at the kitchen table in silence not knowing how to start. They had so many things to work through and while the cheating was one of those there were many other problems as well. Sonny sighed seeing the way that his husband played with his hands nervously like he was afraid to say something, his insecurity shining through and he wished that it didn't play such a big part in their relationship. The dark eyed man knew that if they were truly going to work things out that he had to start and he decided he was going to explain everything.

"I was with Paul for a year and I did love him but staying in the closet was more important and I didn't want that life. When we started seeing each other you told me that you didn't want to know about any of my past relationships. Maybe I should have told you when you came back from LA about Paul but I guess I just took what you said when we started to heart. You aren't a placeholder, I proposed to you because I was, I am in love with you," Sonny told him sighing before he pushed on, "Paul kissed me twice before you came back and I didn't tell you about it because it didn't matter to me. The first time I pushed him away but I didn't have time to explain anything to him. The second time I pushed him away again but he left before I could say anything. I went to his hospital room and told him I was married."

"Maybe I should have made it clear or something that if one of them came to town I wanted to know," he said softly wanting to be angry at what his husband had said but he didn't feel he had a right considering he was the one that cheated.

"See this is what I mean Will," Sonny told him taking his hand to stop his twitching, "We have a lot of things to work through. We should go to counseling it can't make the situation worse than it already is."

"That's true," Will said with a small laugh.

Sonny tried to ignore the way he still felt a tingle run through his body at a simple touch from Will. He wasn't ready for anything full blown, his body still healing from the attack and his heart still hurt from the betrayal but working through their problems had to be worth all this trouble. He didn't want to lose the man he loved or his daughter just because of one huge mistake on Will's part and a ton of problems that had been caused by both of them. He just wondered if their shattered hearts could heal from all the damage that had been caused or was it too late?

* * *

**So I want to make something clear. The problems to Sonny and Will's marriage is both their fault. It is not totally Will's fault and it is not totally Sonny's fault. Will cheated and he not only has to own up to it but he has to stop going after Paul because it might just destroy his marriage. Sonny needs to sit down with his husband and explain to him that he did not propose to him because he was some placeholder. People need to stop interrupting them. This story isn't about blaming one person totally but at the same time I am not going to excuse Will's cheating like some fans seem to do. I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**If you have prompts you want to send me then message, PM or comment. I already have a jealous Sonny fanfic planned as well as two other multi-chapter stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Sonny winced as his back protested but he didn't care he wanted to hold his little girl and he was going to do just that. He hummed quietly as he tried to put her down for her nap but at almost two years old the naps were becoming difficult to achieve. The past week since he had been home from the hospital things had been interesting between Will and him. There was definite tension between the two of them and their hearts were shattered but knowing that they were still so in love with each other gave them hope.

"Has she gone down yet?" his husband's voice asked softly from the doorway of the bedroom.

"No not yet. I have a feeling naps are soon to be a thing of the past," he told the blonde.

"We should probably find her a regular sitter soon," Will suggested not moving because he didn't know if Sonny wanted him to or not.

"Yeah though we should make sure to do background checks on them," the brunette said thinking of all the things that could go wrong with a sitter.

"Considering all the enemies of the Kiriakis, Brady and Horton families I would say that us doing a background check on anybody that baby sits our daughter is a smart thing," the blonde said snorting.

"Talking like this is nice," the brunette whispered, "It's been a while since we've talked like this."

"Looks like our angel has finally fallen asleep," Will said coming up and taking the little girl putting her in her crib.

The two looked at each other and then silently walked out to the living room closing the door behind them. Will let Sonny settle on the couch pillows cushioning his back and then he sat next to his husband wondering how close he could sit. He turned his head to look into dark eyes and sighed sitting close with only a little space between them. The blonde knew he had to say something but he didn't know how to start because he was the reason that their relationship had crumbled down around them and now he didn't even know how to fix it.

"I'm sorry that I shut you out when I was in LA. I thought that I could do it on my own and I wasn't able to," Will started to explain jumping when a hand touched his in comfort.

"You didn't have to go to LA to make me proud. I would have loved you the same no matter what," the brunette told him seeing the look in his husband's eyes.

"I know I wasn't fair to you. It's just you did so many things by yourself like climbing a mountain and I just wanted to make you proud not realizing I didn't have to go to LA to do that," the blonde said curling their joined hands not wanting to let go.

Sonny looked at his husband and sighed wondering what to say. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of Will because he was despite how hurt he was right now he was proud of his husband but going to LA didn't help at all and he suspected it the blonde agreeing to go had more to do with his mother than anything else. He wanted to comfort the blonde and also find comfort in his arms but the main problem is that he was afraid of letting him back in and fixing things only to have his heart broken once again.

"You can't do that Will. You can't keep things from me and then expect me to be open. It hurt that you didn't even ask me if it was okay that Ari went with you. It was like I didn't matter to either one of you. I took it though because I was proud of you but then you refused to text me or call. I mean I understand being busy Will all I needed was a text saying that you missed me and that you loved me but I never got it," the brunette poured out hating how much he wanted to cry.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry about Paul," the blonde mumbled holding to this hand tightly like it was going to be taken away but Sonny wasn't going to do that he liked it.

"I should have said something," the brunette admitted.

"Why didn't you? This isn't me being insecure I swear but you never said anything and I'm just wondering why?" Will asked looking down at his lap.

"I guess I didn't think it mattered and that isn't some secret dig at you. He came back but I'm not in love with him. Him coming out doesn't change that neither will him staying. I didn't tell you because I love you and I thought that was all that mattered," the brunette answered honestly.

"It sucks finding out everything you thought was perfect isn't actually perfect and I know that is my fault," the blonde said with a sigh knowing that he had helped make Sonny's decision to keep Paul a secret by saying that he didn't want to know about his past relationships.

"I think I helped contribute to that Will. I didn't tell you what I really felt about going to LA. I didn't tell you about Paul and I spent all our money without telling you," the brunette admitted hating his own failure.

Silence filled the room and Will thought that Sonny was going to pull away from him but he was surprised when the brunette winced in pain. He moved shifting to the side and the blonde was once again surprised when his husband laid his head on his shoulder. Will tensed waiting to see if it was some joke but instead of moving away Sonny moved his head so that his face was pressed into his neck. Will nearly cried as he closed his eyes and relaxed but didn't move afraid of waking up from a dream.

"I thought sleeping separately was a good idea and that it would give me time to heal but all I want is for you to hold me," Sonny admitted inhaling his husband's scent hating that they had been broken.

"I'm sorry," Will whispered tears falling down his face.

Sonny was still so hurt but he hadn't been able to sleep without Will there to hold him. He almost wished that he hadn't known or found out but even without knowing about the cheating their marriage might have still fallen apart given the now obvious problems they had. He cried when he felt arms wrap around him hesitantly like the blonde was afraid of being pushed away and Sonny grabbed one arm pulling it tighter around him trying to ignore all the pain he felt. Sonny didn't know if they could be fixed but they had to try because he loved Will too much to just give up. Could their shattered hearts be mended?

* * *

I want to reiterate that this is a WilSon story. I like PaulSon too but I am also not going to unnecessarily bash Paul or hate on him. It will take a while for Will and Sonny to work things out in this story so do not look for some magical cure. Until next time my lovely readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Will twisted his hands nervously in his lap as he paced the apartment. They had their first therapy session this morning and in that he had revealed the fact that Paul had blackmailed him after the one night stand and Sonny had been furious refusing to say a word and didn't come home with him. He was afraid because he felt like his husband was upset at him and he just felt like that much more of a failure making him want to cry. He heard the apartment door open and looked up to find his husband walking through the door his face tight letting the blonde know that the brunette was in pain. Considering it had only been a couple of weeks since the attack so Will was concerned ignoring the fear and walked over to wrap an arm around his husband surprised when the brunette relaxed into him.

"Are you alright?" Will asked the question with a double meaning.

"My back still hurts after standing and working a while," Sonny admitted knowing that he had upset his husband when he left without a word, "Plus my hand hurts now."

"What?" the blonde said confused looking down to see his hand bruised like he punched someone, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"I punched the asshole you cheated on me with and who blackmailed you," the brunette growled to his husband giving him a look, "When I told you that I needed the truth about everything with Paul I meant everything."

"I didn't think it mattered because I still cheated and I wasn't forced into that," the blonde defended softly helping his husband sit down on the couch.

"It does Will and stop looking like I'm going to leave at any second we aren't completely broken just a little shattered. Now sit down," he ordered softly making it clear it was a choice but also making it clear he wanted him to sit down.

Will saw the way that Sonny had opened his arms making it clear he wanted him in his arms. The blonde sighed softly as he sat down and leaned into the embrace hoping that it didn't mean trouble. He felt a hand run through his hair and make patterns on his back which just made him want to fall asleep in those arms. It had been a week since their talk and they had slept in the same bed every night since in each other's arms. Will didn't know what it meant for Sonny but for him it was the world and it helped him sleep so much better. The blonde took a chance moving so that his head lay on Sonny's lap and he was looking forward. He moaned softly when his husband massaged his scalp and he could feel the way that his husband tensed but the blonde knew it was in excitement when he felt a certain part of him become hard. Will chose to ignore it though letting his husband be the one to make the first move since he had been the wronged party and the last time they spoke Sonny had said he wasn't ready for sex yet.

"I love you," Sonny said wanting to reassure the blonde that even though he wasn't making a move despite the fact that both of them were hard was because he was still hurt not because there was no love there.

"I love you too," the blonde mumbled knowing the reason his husband had said those words but too tired to move to look at him.

Sonny smiled knowing that he had made the right choice when he choose to stay with his husband. He was still so hurt by everything but the real reason he stayed was because when he tried to imagine a life without Will he couldn't see one. He had taken a chance by staying with his soul mate despite the fact that the blonde had betrayed him and he just hoped that their shattered love could be saved.

~Shattered Hearts~

Sonny gave T a thankful look when his friend carried the heavier stuff because he had overdone it today when he did all the work this morning. He sighed rubbing at his back softly knowing that it had gotten better in the couple weeks since the attack but that it wasn't completely there yet and he just needed to accept the help he could get. He heard a throat clear and turned to greet the customer only to pause when he saw Lucas standing there.

"Lucas," he greeted.

"Sonny," the older man said with a soft smile but it seemed tainted and he asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," the brunette told him following his father in law to a table sitting down across from him wondering what this was about.

"So Will told me about what was going on," Lucas spoke softly leaning forward so he was leaning on the table with his arms.

"You can ask what you want to ask Lucas," Sonny said with a sigh knowing there was a question in there.

"I guess I'm just wondering why you stayed I mean I'm glad you did but why?" the older man asked in wonder and curiosity.

"I was hurt when I found out and angry as hell," Sonny explained thinking back, "Paul came to talk to me trying to get me back and I refused again. My mom came in to push him out and talk to me. I thought about every scenario that could pop into my head. The deciding factor though was thinking about Sami and EJ. She loved him a lot and he cheated. She was so angry that she just exploded on everyone and she lost months with EJ that she couldn't get back. They had finally gotten back together only for him to be killed and she was devastated. I thought about what if I was in Sami's position? I can't live without him despite the fact that I am so hurt by his cheating so I choose to stay because I love him but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to fix what he shattered."

"You know for most people your age you are a lot wiser than most," Lucas said in amazement, "I mean Sami and I, we did a lot of damage to Will. I admit it whole heartedly and half the time my brother, Austin, was more of a father to my son then I was. I'm not making an excuse to his cheating I am just saying. Thank you for loving my son enough to look past the hurt you feel and try to make things work."

"I can't guarantee that we can be fixed or that we will work out in the end but I know that I have to try because I love Ari and I love Will but he has work to earn my trust back," Sonny said making it clear that while some of their problems was his fault Will had been the one to break the trust between them.

"I know and he knows as well so just try not to throw it in his face constantly," Lucas advised gently not wanting to offend Sonny but also looking out for his son.

"I'm hurt but I'm not an asshole," the brunette told him with a hard look.

Sonny knew that Lucas hadn't meant to say it as a bad thing but he still hated that everyone thought he would throw this in Will's face. He was hurt and he had a right to be but he loved his husband and he wasn't going to choose to fight for their marriage only to throw every mistake in his husband's face but he also expected the same respect from his husband. He just hoped that the therapy and hard work would be able to fix the shattered pieces of their marriage because he could not live without his husband.

* * *

My updates will be slow because I have a new job so I am only going to promise to update every two weeks. Because of my slow updates I am going to write two chapters for each story. Please be patient hopefully this schedule will stay the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Sonny was thankful for the first time in weeks that he could lift something without his back hurting. It had been almost a month since his attack and the decision to stay to work things out seemed to be going well. He had been tempted to leave town for a little while and visit his brother in Phoenix but then he had thought of all the love he had for Will and knew he had to try. It still felt fragile but it was better than it had been and that was something. He saw Will walk through the doors of the club a sad look in his eyes making him frown.

"Hey," Sonny greeted wrapping his arms around him.

"Can we talk privately?" Will asked his eyes wide and the brunette could see that he was fighting tears.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Sonny led his husband to the office afraid of what was going on. The blonde looked like he was ready to cry and Sonny didn't understand it. He was surprised when the office door closed and Will threw himself at him. Sonny was surprised and wrapped held him tightly to him offering comfort knowing that his husband needed to cry and would explain when he calmed down.

"You want to tell me what is going on?" Sonny asked when the sobs seemed to stop and Will was just breathing heavily against him.

"I told Zoe that I wasn't going to hide my marriage anymore and she said that it worked with Paul Narita so I would just have to deal with it. She basically admitted that she had me sign those papers in hopes that I would sleep with Paul and write about him being gay," Will cried, "I know it isn't an excuse but still."

"Jesus," Sonny growled angry at Zoe but held his husband tight in his arms when the blonde tried to pull away thinking he was angry at him.

"I'm sorry I know it isn't an excuse," Will tried to explain wiping at his face.

Sonny took a minute to hold his husband to him and look into devastated blue eyes. Will had revealed to him during a therapy session that he had felt like he had to sleep with Paul just to get the story not because he wanted to sleep around for a story but because his boss had made him sign those confidentiality papers and promise not to wear his wedding ring. He shook his head because it wasn't an excuse and Will acknowledged that fact but he agreed that it was suspicious that the owner of Sonix and Zoe held a meeting just so he could sign some papers agreeing to not wear his wedding ring.

"No but at least we know now that they were trying to trick you," Sonny said calmly running a hand down his back in comfort.

"I quit," the blonde admitted softly.

"What?" the brunette asked thinking he had heard wrong pulling back to look into blue eyes.

"They said I had to keep my ring off and I refused. I agreed once and it almost cost me you. I would rather be jobless than have to live without you," Will explained eyes wide and fearful.

"I don't want you to regret doing that," Sonny whispered feeling so elated that the man he loved had chosen him over work but also not wanting him to end up resenting as the years passed.

"I'll figure something out as long I have you," Will told his husband wrapping his hands around the back of Sonny's neck stepping closer to his space.

Sonny nodded his head in understanding and let out of sigh of relief. He pulled his husband the rest of the way to him and pulled him into a kiss that he deepened by nipping at his bottom lip. The month following his attack as well as the truth about his one night stand being revealed had ended with them not being intimate anymore. They slept in the same bed taking comfort in each other but never once did they make love like they use to and there was a part of Sonny that was still afraid even now of taking that step and having to back out because he would be consumed with thoughts of Will and Paul. The other part of him just wanted to consume his husband like he use to and never let him go. He knew he would have to figure it out soon for both their benefit otherwise what was the point of working on them.

~Shattered Hearts~

Will walked through the square until he came upon the private park that he and Sonny shared so many moments in. He stopped looking down at the bench and smiled remembering the night he found out about Gabi and Nick. He had been so angry that Sonny had known and kept it a secret that he had stormed out without another word. Sonny was determined though and found him with Ari worried out of his mind that he had lost the man he loved. Surprisingly enough it had been EJ that had talked sense into him and he listened as the man he loved explained his reasoning. It wasn't the first fight they had nor was it the first time they had made up in this area but it was special in its own right. He didn't hear the footsteps until a hand had grabbed his shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry but I wanted to get your attention," Paul apologized looking at him.

"It's fine I was just thinking," Will told him sighing not really wanting to talk to the other man but knowing it was inevitable.

"Look we need to talk," the ex-baseball player said hands in his pockets.

Will frowned at him not wanting to talk to him but instead go home to his husband. Unfortunately Paul was right because they did need to talk especially if he wasn't leaving town. He was afraid that this was when he admitted that he was going to do whatever it took to get Sonny but he knew if he thought like that he was going to do something irrational so he pushed it down and instead focused on the talk that he was dreading with every fiber of his being.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Sonny had never been so happy that he had hired T as he was in this moment. He wanted to spend time alone with Will and their friend had gladly covered for him at the club. He needed to find out if the intimacy was still there between them or if hope was lost for that. He loved his husband but he was afraid that now that Will had a taste of a real celebrity he would leave him. He stopped when he came upon the private park and saw Paul talking with his husband. He froze and he couldn't deny that he was so afraid that he couldn't move until he heard what was being said that is.

"I think I will always love Sonny but I know that he is in love with you and that you make him happy," Paul said, "I want to get to know my father but I also want to let you know that I won't interfere in your marriage."

"Thanks," Will whispered a frown on his face.

"I'm use to always getting what I want so I'm sorry if maybe I," Paul started to explain only to be interrupted.

"You didn't force me Paul. The only reason I felt forced was because my boss made me sign an agreement stating that I wasn't allowed to wear my wedding ring or talk about my husband. I cheated and it's my fault. Besides you told me that I should say no if I wanted it to stop," Will admitted holding his hands up but still he backed away.

"Okay," the ex-baseball player stated sounding like he wanted to ask something but was afraid to at the same time.

"Look I know you are probably wondering why I cheated if I could have said no but the truth it that I don't know. It wasn't anything you did or Sonny did. I'm not going to explain it to you but I regret it every day and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to my husband if that is what it takes," Will told the man he had an affair with not knowing why he was talking like this.

"Good luck and that is something I really mean," Paul said walking away.

Sonny smiled at what he heard and felt something in him start to feel alive again. He was tempted to step out of the shadows to make his presence known but thought better of it. He hurried back to the apartment sending an SOS to Lucas on the way there. He had the perfect plan for his husband tonight but they needed to be alone for that to happen and he just hoped that this confirmed what he felt inside his heart.

~Shattered Hearts~

Will rubbed his hand over his face as he walked into the apartment just wanting to hold his daughter and his husband. He closed the door and turned only to stop in surprise at the sight he was met with. It had been so long since he and Sonny had done anything romantic or intimate, long before he cheated or their problems started. Sonny had cooked for him and set the table so that there were candles lit and he took a deep breath trying not to get his hopes up too high since this didn't mean that everything was fixed between them.

"Hi," the brunette greeted seeing the surprise in those blue eyes as well as the happiness.

"Hey," Will said looking into brown ones as his husband came closer, "This is a nice surprise though it makes me wonder what the occasion is."

"Come on," Sonny said ignoring the silent question leading his husband to sit down at the table after he took his jacket off.

Will wanted to ask so many questions and he wanted to know what brought this on but he kept silent seeing the determination in the brown eyes that he loved so much. The dinner was nice and he enjoyed the lasagna in good conversation though the blonde didn't bring up the talk he had with Paul afraid his husband would jump to the wrong conclusion. He had just finished putting everything away when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and he closed his eyes leaning back into the warm embrace.

"When I found out that you cheated I was so devastated that I felt like I couldn't breathe," Sonny started tightening his grip when Will tried to pull away and he pushed on, "I knew that I still loved you because otherwise it wouldn't have hurt so much but my heart was so shattered. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest and shattered into tiny pieces."

"Sonny," Will whispered tears falling because he was suddenly afraid.

"Let me finish," Sonny ordered turning his husband in his arms to cup his face.

"Okay," the blonde said gripping the brunette's wrists tightly wanting to hold on forever.

"I came home from the hospital and I wanted to work things out so badly but I was still so afraid that everything was broken. I thought that maybe you really didn't love me enough to want to stay but every time I demanded something you went with it like you were afraid I would leave. There were times I actually thought it wouldn't work especially when we would yell at each other in therapy but then I would look into your eyes and I couldn't give up. Eventually the fighting decreased and while it isn't perfect I don't feel like my whole world is still falling apart," Sonny told him moving to wrap his left arm around his husband's waist to pull him closer while the other stayed where it was on the blonde's cheek.

"Wait," Will finally said opening his eyes.

"No Will I'm not leaving you," Sonny smiled at him shaking his head, "I overheard you talking to Paul in the park. For the past month I haven't let us do anything but kiss and cuddle because I was afraid that I would try to be intimate and see you with him but then I heard you two talking. Hearing you basically put the final nail in the whole coffin of everything it did something. I can't really explain it except that it made me realize something."

"What?" the writer asked his husband not understanding but not as afraid as before.

Sonny didn't answer him verbally instead pulling him into a kiss that made him weak in the knees. It surprised him because they hadn't shared an earth shattering kiss like this in a while but he didn't care. He moaned wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck pulling him even closer if that was at all possible. Will let out a gasp of surprise when his husband picked him up and he wrapped his legs around his husband's waist seeing where this was going and feeling like the shattered pieces he had made were slowly being put back together even if they weren't perfect yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is going to start including Sonny's brothers. Now I have not watched any Days of Our Lives in the years 1987-1991 when Justin and Adrienne were on so a lot of this is guess work. I know that Alexander is the oldest and the son of Justin and Angelica Deveraux but my guess is that he was born in 1988. The twins I am guessing were born in 1990 so that is what I am going with. Sonny was born in 08/07/1991 and I have changed Will's birthday to 11/16/1993 because I know that they soap aged him. Also I am adding some OC characters of mine which I hope that you like. **

**Nine**

Three young women stood observing the apartment. The oldest stood at five foot six inches and her dark hair hung down her back in waves and her blue eyes were determined. The youngest sighed clearly annoyed though at what nobody could tell and she threw her bag on the floor as her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her blue eyes glared at the older woman. The middle woman was always the peacekeeper between the other two and her brown eyes rolled as her dark hair hung in waves down her back.

"This better be a good plan," the blonde said marching into her room.

"Amelia needs to stop being a brat," the blue eyed brunette said.

"What do you expect Amara? She wants to find the truth about who she is just like the rest of us but she also wants to be happy and now we finally find clues that lead us here but we don't know where to start," the brown eyed girl said seeing both points of view.

"Hopefully this won't be for nothing Emily," Amara told her, "And taking over Sonix should help me."

Emily sent Amara a look as she tried to process everything. Malcolm had owed them and to repay his debt he had told them that the truth about their biological families would be found in Salem. He also told them that the Kiriakis and Horton families would be the best place to start. Amara was a successful business woman and had inherited money from their last foster family, they all did, but Amara was the one to put it to use at the moment. Emily sighed leaving the older woman to make her plans as she made some of her own.

~Shattered Hearts~

Alexander Kiriakis sighed as he walked around Salem missing Phoenix but at the same time he missed his little brother. He had heard about what Will Horton had done and decided that it was time for a visit. Sonny had told him that Will agreed to work on their marriage and they were still in love but he had to be sure. He wasn't going to hate his brother in law or call him names because god knows that his father and Adrienne were not perfect and had cheated on each other many times but she loved each other as well and always tired to make it work. He heard a growl and found a young woman had kicked a rock into the lake. He had to admire her beauty and found himself mesmerized. Her blonde hair glowed in the sun and he wanted a look at her face so he cleared his throat making her turn to face him and he found himself not one bit disappointed to see that she was indeed beautiful.

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing walking around angry?" he asked curious.

"I didn't want to move here but it was the only option I had," she grumbled crossing her arms looking down because she found himself attracted to him.

His blue eyes reminded her a bit of Amara and his smirk just seemed to do something to her. She stood tall as she looked into his eyes and almost regretted it because she never wanted to look away again. She remembered being told that when she found the one she would know but to take it slow because sometimes tricks are made. She could only hope that in her quest to find answers he was not someone that would not only trick her but betray her as well.

~Shattered Hearts~

Will sighed as he curled around his husband's warm body and listened to his heartbeat. It had been so long since they had been together it felt like and he knew that was his fault, something that he would have to live with but it felt like for once since they had been shattered that the pieces might finally be falling back together. A hand ran through his hair and he leaned into it closing his blue eyes.

"You're thinking so hard there," Sonny noted.

"Nothing important I promise," he whispered.

Sonny hummed believing him and knew that he would have to trust in him. It wasn't fixed and they were still shattered but if they were going to make some type of headway then he had to learn to trust again even if the betrayal still hurt but he also knew that constantly talking about it wasn't going to fix anything either. Will had said sorry so many times that he had lost count and while he could keep saying that it would do nothing but remind Sonny of the betrayal and so instead he had chosen to move forward because he could not imagine a life without his husband or Ari in it. A phone started ringing incessantly and Will sighed knowing it was his so he sat up to see what was so important only to find himself shocked.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Sonix has a new owner along with new management. Zoe's been fired and the new owner wants a meeting with me," Will told his husband.

"I know that Zoe tricked you but maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least hear what this new owner has to say," Sonny advised.

"I know," the blonde noted.

Will knew that his husband was right in that manner but at the same time he was concerned. Zoe had tricked him and while he had made the choice to cheat hearing that he was not allowed to wear his ring or talk about his husband had not helped him in anyway. He felt arms wrap around his waist and leaned back into Sonny's arms taking the comfort offered. There was something lingering in the air that made him know that things still needed to be fixed but there was hope to fix these shattered pieces but he couldn't help that feel that something else was on the way and it was going to change everything.

_Alexander – Tyler Hoechlin_

_Amara – Alexandra Park_

_Amelia – Elizabeth Olsen_

_Emily – Zoey Deutch_


End file.
